User talk:AzureKesil
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Card Trivia:Machine-Armored Angel, Enginel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UltimateKuriboh (Talk) 03:37, April 10, 2013 Raging Flame Sprite edit I noticed you edited the Spanish lore of "Raging Flame Sprite". Just wondering, do you have the card itself? The Wiki is in sore need of pictures of Spanish cards, so if you could upload any pics, that would be appreciated. (But if you have a scanner, or access to a scanner, scans would be better appreciated). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 02:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean by "trial and error?" --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 03:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Yeah you can. Don't think there's any Spanish version of the manga, and the promotional card should only exist in English and Japanese. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 07:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Uploading Card Images When you upload card images, please use the following in your edit summary when you upload them (copy/paste them). If you somehow forget, you can edit the file and add it in afterwards. If you uploaded an image like File:OverlayBooster-LVAL-EN-C-1E.png, then you would use the following: For Official Proxies, you use: And for Chinese/Japanese cards, you use: --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:51, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'd just copy/paste from another gallery page for the same product. While you're at it, change any copied .jpg names into .png. You'll also have to do that for the language too (DE --> SP)... An easy way to do this is paste it into Microsoft Word, then use the "Find -->Replace with" function to replace all instances of "-DE-" with "-SP-". Same for .jpg to .png as well. :Even then, it's technically not "finished", as User:Dinoguy1000/boilerplate would have to be applied to it (it makes the gallery look up-to-date in terms of newer card galleries, since you're likely copy/pasting old galleries). But you don't need to worry about that; just laying out the framework is good enough. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 08:49, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Licensing You Spanish image uploads are very appreciated. 2 things though *1. It is preferred that you upload all images as pngs, even if we have an image currently that is a jpg. *2. You are adding parts to the licensing that does not need to be there. It breaks the page when you add it. Thank you for your contributions. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:17, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :We are very happy to collaborate with other language Wikis. I in particular have long desired to work with the Spanish wiki to acquire more images, since they are next to impossible to find online, especially without watermarks. A while ago we put a call out on our Facebook page for Spanish images and did get several new editions to our galleries, but sadly that died down pretty quickly. If you have an online source(s), please share it. Kind regards. --Golden Key (talk • ) 12:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm drooling right now. I had 2 of those sites already and knew Ebay of course (though I was rarely successful with Ebay), but those others are new to me and have nice quality images! Will check them out in detail later, thanks a bunch! --Golden Key (talk • ) 13:58, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't push yourself too hard; we've made it this long without them, plus I know at least one other admin who'll be willing to help with this. --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) About watermarked images: while we are by no means consistent or comprehensive in its use, we do have a template meant to be used to tag images with watermarks, which adds them to a maintenance category, to allow for easier tracking and (in theory, at least) replacement; you're more than welcome to nab the template and translate it for the Spanish wiki, though you may have to adjust it somewhat to work with your messagebox templating system (we use Wikipedia's mbox system; I don't know what the Spanish wiki uses). =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 22:18, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Don't let things like BIJ-S040 trip you up, regarding card images. Just use the term "-SP" in the image name (since it's Spanish) and the corresponding "SP" for region in the OCG-TCG card image template. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Spanish Unlimited Edition only? Also, along with the above message I posted, I noticed this while trawling for Spanish card images. Something about some Spanish cards only existing in Unlimited Edition? (Not sure if we already know that.) --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:41, August 29, 2014 (UTC) File types Hi again Azure. Just a reminder: even if a previous version of an image is a jpg, we'd prefer if you upload a new version as a png. Thanks! --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:24, November 26, 2014 (UTC) File types Hi again Azure. Just a reminder: even if a previous version of an image is a jpg, we'd prefer if you upload a new version as a png. Thanks! --Golden Key (talk • ) 15:24, November 26, 2014 (UTC)